


Friends

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Promises, Homophobia, M/M, THIS ISN'T EDITED, Traumatized, friends is what's first, friendships, like foreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Hanamaki always was different from the other kids in school, but once high school began, he realizes that he didn't need to hide himself from potential friendships, but accept them and smile in it's lasting beauty.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I just wanted to write something Hanamatsu, something cutesy but then I also wanted to add all these things in, and I just didn't want to edit it because I've been sick lately, and I just don't know what life means anymore hahaa. But still, it's not edited, that this warning about, so I might have a lot of mistakes in here. So sorry.

“You know that saying, that as the years go by, you start to look like your friends you hang out with the most?” Iwaizumi mutters, his fist placed roughly into his cheek as he eyes Matsukawa’s amazing skill to keep balance in the position he was in. His legs stretched over to place his feet on Hanamaki’s thighs. His chair standing on its two back legs, one push and Matsukawa can seriously break something.

While the cherry boy flings paperclips with a rubber band at the sleeping classmate. Matsukawa doesn’t flinch at the small touches of the small item on hitting him, his fear long gone after the years that they’ve kept this going. He found peace within himself easily, and soon after his surroundings as well once Hanamaki had found a spot in his friend list.

“We look nothing alike Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki bluntly says, far too concentrated with the little game he had invented; trying his hardest to land a paper clip in one of the indents in Matsukawa’s sweater vest.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, yet boredom falling in them. Hanamaki takes a glance and huffs, whenever Oikawa wasn’t around, Iwaizumi would just morph into a tree, a bland one, not even one with flowers that bloom in the spring. “No I mean you and Matsukawa.” He pushes his body off his desk, feeling a sore feeling just below his chest from his position. He drops himself on to the back of his seat, sliding down a bit down.

His hands fall on top of his upper thighs, looking up at Hanamaki closely. Which causes the male to stop with his contractions, turning to face Iwaizumi as well without disrupting Matsukawa’s sleep; he holds on to the paper clip and rubber band.

“You’re kidding right?” he laughs, causing his body to shake, waking Matsukawa a bit in the process, “Matsukawa and me, how in the world do we look alike?” He doesn’t break his eye contact from Iwaizumi, waiting for the ace to slap his thigh and laugh at his own pathetic joke, but Iwaizumi stares at him back with such ferocity.

“I wasn’t saying you two look like twins.” Iwaizumi cocks his head, narrowing his eyes to stare down at Hanamaki, trying to say he wasn’t stupid as Hanamaki had assumed him to be, especially when he was two classes higher than Hanamaki.

“We don’t even look like half-brothers.” Hanamaki clarifies, his fingers twitching around the small items in his hands, turning them over, and gliding the tip of his finger over the warm metal.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, his shoulders go rigid when he rubs the mess of his hair, “I know, but what I’m trying to say is that you start becoming more like your friend.” He drops his arms again, a light in his eyes this time, ready to argue with Hanamaki this time. Because the ace has yet to learn that you don’t simply start conversations with Hanamaki that include normality.

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa beat around the bush, they even go around every fucking blade of grass when you so much want to have a conversation with some meaning. It is as if they didn’t understand the word serious.

When they lost the inter high, it wasn’t a surprise to see them crying for the first time after their first lost against Shiratorizawa. It must’ve been because this was their last chance to defeat the school, only this time around they didn’t get the opportunity to fight Shiratorizawa, knocked out in the second to last round.

They weren’t giving the chance to fight them, just once more. Like who fucking knew, that they already had their last battle against Shiratorizawa prior to this day. The third years were the ones crying the most, they had a long relationship with Shiratorizawa, and to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa cry broke everyone down.

Yet the duo smiled, that crooked pained smile and laughed and made jokes all the way back to their school, trying their best to cheer everyone up, to cheer themselves up.

Even when they didn’t look like it, the two idiots put too much on their shoulders, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how to manage back at home, when they were left alone without one another.

Iwaizumi shakes his head, wondering how long the two will manage later in life, knowing they constantly had seriously matters to discuss about, but they constantly avoided them, playing them off as trivial things. Sooner or later it’s just going to explode on one of them like last time.

At the end of their first year together as teammates.

In the past Hanamaki was always alone, constantly alone, he wasn’t good at making friends. There was a line that people shouldn’t pass, and he continuously passed them as if they were an invisible line to him. He got in trouble for saying things with a potty mouth, and landing a few punches at kids who made fun of him.

He wouldn’t say he was bullied, but he was definitely bullied. There was one friend that he had made, but it was someone Hanamaki could not remember, not because he was a forget boy he says he was, but the pain of the male’s departure from his life was too great on the young Hanamaki that he had subconsciously forgot the boy.

From what Iwaizumi could gather up from his own unintentional eavesdropping, he wasn’t dead, but just moved away. And since no one else would’ve been friends with Hanamaki, it was the only friend he really had. That is until Oikawa had invited the loner first year guy in the volleyball club to eat lunch with them.

Of course Hanamaki had refused at first, and the second time and the third time. Sooner or later he agreed because Oikawa was the annoying guy who never gave up on what he wanted until he got it. He fitted in perfectly, and even Matsukawa took a shine into him, even when Oikawa specifically told him to not ruin their potential friend and buddy for life with one of his jokes.

There was other first years prowling around, hearing about the Kitagawa Duo that were always together and always in perfect sync. They wanted to be apart as well, of their little group, and sometimes a few did come, but they left once they figure they didn’t have the same humor as Matsukawa, or the naivety of Iwaizumi, nor did they have the grand passion of Oikawa’s plays.

Hanamaki though, he was different from the rest, at first he was silent, but he tolerated everything. And Oikawa knew that he was a keeper when Matsukawa had opened his mouth for the first time to let out something stupid, only to receive actual laughter from Hanamaki himself, and not a cricket noises. Even Iwaizumi peeked over at Hanamaki when the male covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

His back arching back, as he tilts his head back, trying his best to hold it in, but as it gave Hanamaki to rethink the joke in his mind, he would only let out another burst of laughter. He falls to his back, and Iwaizumi’s brows go upward, even smirking himself as he rethinks the entire conversation.

He throws his hand up to cover his own mouth, trying his best to not snort or anything. Oikawa brows furrow with confusion on why Iwaizumi was laughing all of sudden. Matsukawa smiles, going back to tapping his fingers together before evening practice began.

“What does,” Hanamaki chokes from his laughter, trying to sit up right but once he sees Iwaizumi muffling his laughter, he bursts back to the ground, laughing to his heart content.

Oikawa turns his direction towards Matsukawa, “I don’t get it.”

Matsukawa simply shrugs his shoulders, getting up from his sitting position, getting ready for the beginning of the practice match they had against one another.

“It just,” Hanamaki lifts himself back from the ground, sitting upright and with a serious face towards Hanamaki, “Okay okay,” he breathes, calming himself and trying his hardest not to look at Iwaizumi as best as he could, because the male was definitely going to be his trigger to another fit of laughter.

“It’s because we’re talking about, about chocolate, and how, shit.” He ducks his head, unsure if he can make any sense at all, but he picks up his head again, looking at Oikawa with a serious look, his lips twitching to smile. “It’s, because, shit, I can’t.” he laughs again, falling back to the ground.

Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi who was already walking away from the two, standing by Matsukawa’s side to face off the other third years in their team.

It was a great start, Iwaizumi thinks, a great way to break the ice, to make sure that they weren’t making Hanamaki too uncomfortable. He thought that then and maybe, everything was going to be okay. That all was fine, and they’ll have a new friend. He bites his lower lip, looking over his shoulder to spy on Oikawa.

It’s what he wanted, to make more friends, to spread his views and not to depend on Iwaizumi as he did. Not that Iwaizumi had minded, if anything that dependence was Iwaizumi’s own pillar, but if Oikawa wants to spread his wings and fly, there was no way Iwaizumi was going to stop him, or let anyone clip his wings.

Hanamaki had made a deal with himself that he wouldn’t no matter make friends. Because in the end, they’ll just leave, yet when he hears Matsukawa calling out to him, just outside the gates of Aoba Johsai he wants to wave back and scream that he’ll be just there.

He feels warmth inside him that he never knew he could feel again, and for some odd fucking reason, it felt even better than before. Especially when it’s Matsukawa on the other end waving him over, he appreciates Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s presence but there was something different in Matsukawa.

The male understood him, beyond than anyone could ever. Even his mother who raised him by himself and known things about Hanamaki that not even Hanamaki knew understood him as well as Matsukawa did.

He loved it when the taller male, slightly taller male he corrects himself wraps his arm around his shoulders, the clench of his fingers placed just above his collarbone, his warmth radiating from it to Hanamaki. He wants to scream, he wants to wrap his own arm around the male’s shoulder but it’s uncomfortable.

But then one day, when he actually does it, it’s nowhere near comfortable and it makes Hanamaki smile, that dorky one that he starts to use, the one with all his pearly teeth shining. He enjoyed it, and they did other things, walking in large gaps so that Iwaizumi would see that they’re long legs can always pass Iwaizumi in no time with just a few steps.

They would sometimes pretend their drunk to embarrass their classmates, clinging to one another and saying incoherent words, getting strange looks from the by passers. They would laugh once they make it to their train, climbing on, and causing a scene, dramatic ones. Not at all caring that the other passengers were watching.

Even so, some of them let them have their fun after that one time, the time that made Hanamaki feel so fucking strange in the chest.

They were riding the plane, looking at each other with the most ridiculous faces, not saying a word, and trying their best not to laugh at their own antics. Hanamaki even had a hard time laughing at the face he was going to use next. Although when he turned to face Matsukawa, he sees that the male had his attention on something else.

A toddler, crying into his mother’s neck, it was muffled nicely, but the little whines and hiccups of air was still heard. His large watery eyes were out, peeking over, his small hands clinging tightly to the mother’s hair and shoulder. Matsukawa stands up from his seat, Hanamaki moving slightly to give room for Matsukawa, even going as far as following right behind him.

But they don’t get to close, Matsukawa bends slightly, just a bit to be on the level with the toddler. Matsukawa moves his eyebrows up and down, and the whines soften. Hanamaki looks at Matsukawa, a smile spreading on his features, eyes falling a bit to enjoy what Matsukawa was trying to do.

He then puckers his lips, looking like a weird Japanese cartoon of an octopus. Hanamaki snickers under his breathe careful not to make it too loud to startle the child Matsukawa was trying his hardest to cheer up. Hanamaki mouths a few words slowly, letting the actual words in whispers so that the child could listen.

“He’s weird huh?” he smiles, pointing at Matsukawa.

The child wipes his left eye, but nods his head. Matsukawa makes a hurt expression and the child laughs just as quickly as it appears on Matsukawa’s face.

“Do you know why?” Hanamaki asked, leaning a bit forward, looking around him before looking at the boy, he shakes his small head, and Hanamaki smiles, “It’s because he’s a mermaid, that’s the face he makes to fishies!”

The little boy’s eyes burst in color, looking at Hanamaki and then to Matsukawa and then back to Hanamaki in amazement and disbelief. He was about to say something but Hanamaki beats him to it, “You can’t say anything though, the aliens are looking everywhere for him, and I have to keep him safe.” He winks at the little boy, and he nods his head furiously.

“Also,” Hanamaki says, “you can’t cry either, or the water is going to land on him, and he’s going to get his tail back!” he says it in a loud whisper, careful not to say it too loud so the mother wouldn’t hear, but he already knows that she’s all ears with that smile of her reflecting on the window glass.

“I sa wee!” the little child cries out to Matsukawa, and the teen just nods his head saying it was okay, forgiving him for his tears, but never really saying it.

“Thank you.” Hanamaki bows to the boy, and another light lit up the boy’s eyes before the train takes a full stop, opening its doors. The two teens wave goodbye before jumping off the train to walk to their respective homes. Hanamaki wants to mention how cute it was for Matsukawa do something like that, but he remembers that the younger male had a little brother of his own. So it made sense, but that didn’t make Matsukawa any less cute.

“How did you look like when you were a tod?”

“A tod? Doesn’t that translate to the original douche?” Matsukawa raises a brow at his teammate, wondering how Hanamaki would counter that, but then Hanamaki simply scoffs, looking at Matsukawa with the same expression.

“Yeah, so what was it like, when you were a, the original douche.” He confuses his words and regrets going along with Matsukawa’s twist of words. “Shit,” Matsukawa laughs at his mistake, “Fuck off.” He says shrugging of the arm that goes around his shoulders.

The taller male doesn’t back off though, wrapping his arm around Hanamaki again, and bringing him close. “Come on class three, don’t you know proper Japanese?”

“Shut uppp.” He whines, but there was a large smile he could fight off, looking up to the sky to see actual stars since the winter clouds did nothing but cover them up. Matsukawa continues on from what Hanamaki had first said. Talking about how he was a rocking toddler, kicking ass and fighting with his ninja skills he learned in the womb of his mother.

“What the fuck?” Hanamaki curses, and Matsukawa doesn’t mind his foul language, he was the only one who never did in the first place. “How in the world did you learn Kung Fu in your mother’s womb?”

Matsukawa laughs mockingly, “Kung Fu! No Hanamaki I learned ninja skills.”

“The question is still the same!” Hanamaki intervenes before Matsukawa had moved on to something completely different yet somehow related, because he seriously needed answers to the things Matsukawa randomly says.

“Well, it started off when my teacher.”

“No.” Hanamaki shakes his head, “There is no fucking way your teacher started with anything when you were in the womb.”

“Let me finish!” Matsukawa slaps his hands on top of Hanamaki’s lips. “When my teacher saw potential in my eyes, he realized that I, Issei, was going to be the savior of all baby fighting.” Hanamaki says something that goes unrecognizable in Matsukawa’s ears. “And when he was teaching me inside the womb of how to be stealth in any place,”

Hanamaki pushes Matsukawa’s hand away from his mouth, bursting out in laughter at the same time telling Matsukawa that he was insane, “None of that makes sense, how can you learn stealth in a womb?”

“Good question, but I cannot let you know for there is confidential information regarding my baby ninja skills.” He says, letting his hand fall back on top of Hanamaki’s chest.

“Then what can you tell me,” the older teen goes to face Matsukawa, ignoring the heat in his cheeks as he realized how close the two were at the moment, yet he felt completely relaxed.

“I can tell you,” he says in a deep voice, even though he knows that it’s all fucking make belief, Hanamaki listens closely. “That I was so fucking badass, got all the baby chicks everywhere.”

Hanamaki snorts, but once Matsukawa corrects himself that he was indeed getting all the chicks, and chicks, meaning chickens. He burst out in laughter again, failing to hide his amusement whenever Matsukawa was near him, having no shame with the a couple outside looks at him rudely.

“You’re such an idiot.” He confesses, but he leans into Matsukawa’s embrace unconsciously. Enjoying how close and comfortable they were without having it being weird between them two. That is until Matsukawa was bending down just a tad inch, “What the hell are you bending down for? I’m not that shorter than you.”

“What the hell are you talking about, I feel like I’m talking to an ant.” He retorts just as quickly, and Hanamaki laughs again, Matsukawa chuckling as he pulls Hanamaki closer.

Hanamaki didn’t want a friend, he never wanted to lose someone just to be left alone again, but Matsukawa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi too, made it so fucking difficult. This and so much more that they had offered was exactly what he had wanted. And tasting it for the first time, he doesn’t want to ever let it go, even knowing that it would hurt him.

But it’s the rumors that start to separate the two.

Rumors that even weren’t about them.

“You think so? Shit, I never thought Iwaizumi could have been one!” it was the first thing Hanamaki hears as he sits on his desk. Because just as soon he enters his classroom, his name is filling in the air. “Hanamaki is friends with them no? Shit, do you think he’s one too?”

“Shut up! He can hear you, beside I doubt it, he doesn’t look it.”

“Iwaizumi doesn’t look it but apparently he fucking anyone that has a dick.” Another one says with brown hair swept to the left, laughing as he says it and everyone nods their head. Hanamaki freezes in his spot, dropping his pencil as it falls on to the desk, rolling but stopping just in time before it fell over.

“I just don’t believe it, Iwaizumi a gay?” Another classmate whispers over and Hanamaki blinks a few times trying to get himself out of his frozen state, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. He moves his pencil, to nowhere in particular trying to catch what they were saying because they started to mutter, hiding in their little circle.

But then one of the girls whines, stretching her arms on a desk behind her own, “I guess it makes sense, Iwaizumi-san is always clinging on to Oikawa-san” Hanamaki glances over at the group, frowning and confused on how they got it reversed.

“Maybe Oikawa is gay too?” the brown haired guy speaks again, with the most confidence as well. But the two girls shake their head, saying it was impossible simply because Oikawa was currently dating the prettiest girl in their year, Saya.

Which was true; Hanamaki nods to himself, backing the girl up. But then Roi, the brown haired male nods his head as well. Going back to the rumor about Iwaizumi, he leans in and says that he caught the male kissing another boy from another school. Which Hanamaki catches as a lie, Iwaizumi didn’t know anyone outside of Aoba Johsai, or at least kept in touch with anyone after.

“He’s always holding, and laughing with Oikawa-san, gosh he never gives him any space huh?” One of the girls lifts her head in realization, looking at the other girl in the group. She nods her head furiously, whining about how sad it was to be Oikawa, to have to deal with that every day.

The entire day, Hanamaki realizes that the rumor was not only spreading and raising questions in his classroom, but in all of them. When he moves classes to eat lunch with Iwaizumi Oikawa and Matsukawa in Oikawa’s room, he hears the whispers about Iwaizumi; he receives looks because he’s friends with Iwaizumi.

He sits in his usual chair, but he’s stiff and everyone notices it but don’t say a word.

The next day Hanamaki rethinks his goal of the no friends thing, thinking that maybe he should have just had no friends, to stick to his own promise so he wouldn’t have to deal with shit. He didn’t have a problem with people who associated themselves as gay, and had a sexual preference towards males, he just didn’t want to be gay, he didn’t want to be rumored gay, he didn’t want to lose all the credibility he built for himself.

And if he hanged out with Iwaizumi, so much get close to Matsukawa as they were before, he was sure of himself that he was going to get dragged into that shit.

So he closed himself off during that entire week, he never ate lunches with his teammates, because that’s what he wanted to call them, teammates not friends, because they weren’t his friends, so he had no reason to eat lunch with them.

He doesn’t get to see if the rumors reach any their ears, wondering if they were doing anything about it to stop it, if they were all still friends. Hanamaki’s eyes widen when he realizes that maybe Matsukawa was homophobic, that maybe he didn’t want to be seen with Iwaizumi as well, that he hated him, and hated Hanamaki.

The tall male shakes his head, smiling even, telling himself that he wasn’t, that he wasn’t, he gulps trying to say the words in his head, trying his hardest to say it to himself, the most private place in the entire world for him. Yet he couldn’t, so he mentally shakes his head, digging into his bento he brought from home.

Besides, Matsukawa isn’t the kind of guy so he shouldn’t worry. He shouldn’t worry because Matsukawa wasn’t an asshole. Right?

Loneliness doesn’t fit him right as it used when he was younger. It was strange not able to share his stories of the day to his friends, and to tell them everything and anything. He simply sat in silence and everyone who noticed in his class didn’t say anything, thinking it was because of the whole Iwaizumi rumor.

At the end of the week, he finds himself wishing that the rumor never spread, that it wouldn’t have affected him so much. Because it seriously didn’t have anything to do with him, but he just didn’t, he just didn’t want to be marked as gay when he Matsukawa wrapped that arm of his around him, kept him close and made him laugh.

Because just, he wasn’t, fuck. Hanamaki drops his head, hitting the wood on his desk, groaning about how he just didn’t want anyone to think that.

Can’t they all fucking mind their own business so Hanamaki can go back to being happy?

He lifts himself up from the desk, dragging his seat out so he can get out from underneath and pats his pockets, figuring he might as well get a juice box from the vending machine. He passes by Matsukawa’s class room, and sees that no one was there even though it was Matsukawa’s day to eat lunch with.

He gulps, thinking that maybe they changed the schedule since Hanamaki had backed out of the group. There’s a jab at his heart, but Hanamaki had wanted this, so it was okay, to feel the pain that caused him great grief.

Once he makes it to the vending machines, he sees Iwaizumi walking by himself. His shirt untucked as per usual, sneakers instead of the loafers they were given as uniform. Everything was in the normal expect the redness in his left eye and a bruised lip. He gulps and walks a step forward to talk to him, but instead another school mate beats him to it.

“Fucking fag, you get what’s coming to you.” The male laughs, with the other two behind him and Iwaizumi is stricken, and it’s the first time Iwaizumi had ever looked…petrified. Hanamaki’s lips go dry when Iwaizumi continues on forward, without saying a word.

He doesn’t see Iwaizumi again until the end of the day for practice; he avoids his teammates doing different drills and finding different partners. He can feel both Oikawa and Matsukawa watching him, but they don’t say a word, partnering up with one another.

Iwaizumi close to the coach, looking down at his feet in his practice uniform, while both coaches direct everyone to rotate. He sees the different bruises on the male’s arms, cuts on his legs and the busted lip is a lot more swollen since lunch.

He looks away from Iwaizumi as he focuses back to practice.

Iwaizumi doesn’t talk to anyone, not even Oikawa and it worries him. Meaning that Oikawa was going shit crazy, that idiot couldn’t stand the silent treatment from Iwaizumi, no less when something this serious had happen.

Once the weekend passes, Hanamaki finds that Iwaizumi is acting normal, none of his friends, not the upperclassmen from the team questions him, worries and babies him. They act just as normal, as if the elephant in the room was invisible.

Hanamaki wants to intervene, but he’s scared because the rumor is getting bigger and the gap between them all was increasing as well. No one wanted to talk about it, or at least Iwaizumi didn’t and they respected that.

And whenever someone would look at Iwaizumi weirdly and disgusted, Oikawa was there to direct Iwaizumi’s attention elsewhere. Whenever someone wanted to say something cruel to Iwaizumi, Matsukawa would be there to wrap his arm around Iwaizumi. Not in a romantic sense, but to show everyone else that it was okay….and to fuck off.

They were friends, and they stood by one another despite what others thought. That’s when Hanamaki had started to regret ever departing from them. One day, when he decides that he was going to go into Matsukawa’s classroom and demand a place again, something goes wrong.

Hanamaki takes a step into the classroom, the trio not at all noticing, but when he opens his mouth another voice is heard from the opposite door. “Hey Iwaizumi, this guy wants to know if you’ll suck his dick for two thousand yen.” He even waves the bill up, smiling like a cunning asshole.

Matsukawa looking bored as ever to any other eye, but Hanamaki knows he was getting to the point where he was about to hit someone. Oikawa had the most terrifying stare he had ever seen on the cheery boy, it seemed almost unrealistic.

Iwaizumi places his chop sticks into his bento, standing up and everyone watches, their breath hitching in. His chair scratches on the ground, and leaves it out as he walks towards the male. Who doesn’t at all look afraid, clearly clueless on what he was asking for.

But when Iwaizumi takes the bill from his hand, pockets it and motions for the male to lead him the way. Oikawa jumps out of his seat, slapping his hands on his desk as Matsukawa slowly rises, wondering what Iwaizumi was fucking planning.

The two of them, Hanamaki following behind, watches as Iwaizumi enters classroom two with the other male. Everyone peeking their head out of the indoor window to watch what the shorter male was about to do.

Oikawa calls out to him a few times, asking him to get back and not to cause any trouble but Iwaizumi doesn’t listen. When the male who fetched him points towards the same guy Hanamaki had heard start the rumor about Iwaizumi, Roi.

Iwaizumi slaps his hand against his desk; his other hand goes to his hip as he bends down to lower his level to Roi. “What the fuck do you want?” he says in a low voice, even going as far as sexy but everyone knows it wasn’t intentional.

Roi says something that no one hears, and as soon several words leave his mouth, Iwaizumi had his fist clenched into Roi’s hair, shoving his head down into the desk in front of him, he does it three more times before lifting the male’s head to punch it.

Oikawa screams, jumping over desk and shoving people away to get to Iwaizumi. He grabs unto the male’s arm, but Iwaizumi shoves him away, telling him to not get involved. He staggers a few steps back, because Iwaizumi was right, he shouldn’t get involved not when the position of setter was on the line.

He looks back to Matsukawa, pleading to him to help stop Iwaizumi, because it was already granted that Iwaizumi was going to get in trouble once the blood started to trickle out of Roi’s nose. The taller male does as he was asked, moving people out of his way to get to Iwaizumi.

Everyone expects Matsukawa to grab hold of Iwaizumi’s arms, pulling him away from Roi, but instead the taller male prepares his fist and strength, launching it to hit Iwaizumi directly in the nose and forehead. The wing spiker blinks for a few times, before passing out.

“Holy shit!” Hanamaki curses, his body unconsciously pulling him to the front, everyone watching from the front all the way to the back of and outside of the classroom. He can hear teachers pushing and pulling students out of the way once they heard the commotion.

“Dude what the hell!” Hanamaki stands in front of Matsukawa, Oikawa trying to pick up Iwaizumi and asking help from the other side. Roi is still, or rather barely staying up right. He keeps swaying but his eyes are open, half lidded and in a daze.

Hanamaki bends down, grabbing on to the male’s ankles, lifting Iwaizumi with Oikawa. “Yeah, what the hell Matsukawa!” The setter calls out to the tallest of them all, which in turn just shrugs his shoulders as if it was the only thing to do.

“I can’t pull Iwaizumi away, he’s stronger than me, next best thing is to calm him down.” He laughs at himself, following the two out the door as the teachers finally make it inside to the classroom to assist Roi.

“In what world does knocking the fucking sense out of him, common sense?” Hanamaki argues, but he can’t help but smile at how calm Matsukawa was. Oikawa was seriously the only one frantic about the condition of his best friend, but the two knew there was nothing to fret about.

They were stuck in the nurse office for the remaining of the day, asked questions and what not about Iwaizumi’s impulsive behavior. Oikawa tries to defend his friend as much as possible, talking about the constant bullying he had to go through because of a rumor that wasn’t even true. Matsukawa talks about how he was jumped on the way to one of his science class in another building, dragged to the soccer field and took a beating there.

“And you need to consider the fact that he didn’t fucking fight back.” Matsukawa tells the advisers, talking about how the poor guy didn’t want to be suspended so he took the beating without so much lifting a finger.

They would ask Hanamaki if they knew anything of this rumor and he spilled since the first day he heard them. Talking about how stupid the assumptions were that Roi specifically was the person that started it all.

“Why didn’t you guys talk to any of the adults?” One of the advisers says, the principle looking at the trio wondering the same thing, but one adviser specifically freezes in his spot, ripping off eye contact as Oikawa exploded, standing up and explaining that he went to Iwaizumi’s adviser, he went to the teachers he went to every fucking adult and..

“You know what they said?” he exasperates, “That it’s nothing to worry about, its boys being boys, that there’s nothing to worry about! The only who fucking listened was our coach! He’s the only one who told us what to do about it!”

It was chaotic to say to the least, and before they were allowed to go back to check on Iwaizumi in the nurses office again, they were asked if there was anything else that they had wanted to say. Hanamaki didn’t and nor did Oikawa have more to say after his outburst.

It was only Matsukawa that spoke up, “Like what does it fucking matter?” he questions them, “that even if he was gay or not, what does it fucking matter to them that he is?” the advisers keep their mouths shut, not sure how to answer Matsukawa.

And so the tallest male goes unanswered, not that he expected an answer anyway.

The nurse’s office is quiet, Roi is on the other side of the curtain, sleeping soundly now. Oikawa was on the edge of Iwaizumi’s bed, looking over his best friend with concern, his phone clutched in his hands. It rings every minute, and Oikawa answers it quickly with a message back.

The phone eventually rings, and he excuses himself from the room, looking at Iwaizumi again for a second before departing. Matsukawa sighs as he gets up to follow Oikawa, knowing that the male would need someone to be near. He squeezes Hanamaki’s shoulder before leaving the male alone with Iwaizumi.

They were acting as if Iwaizumi was going to die, while in reality the male was just unconscious and going to wake up any minute now. It was just the consequences that had to go along with the way Iwaizumi had almost killed a classmate.

But maybe it won’t be as bad, since Iwaizumi had only just snapped after a week of constant mocking and torture from the rest of the classmates.

“You have amazing friends Iwaizumi, you’re so lucky to have them both.” He whispers. He leans forward, dropping his head as he closes his eyes to think what it would be like to be as happy as he was before.

“Shouldn’t you be lucky too then?” Hanamaki flinches at the new voice, turning his head to spot Matsukawa coming in, closing the door behind him. “He left; he had to go talk to his girlfriend in person or some shit.” He takes his seat back right next to Hanamaki, but he turns the wooden chair so that he faces Hanamaki and not Iwaizumi.

Hanamaki doesn’t respond back, he looks away and tries to avoid catching eyes with Matsukawa. He was still a bit afraid, to start acting like friends, to start believing that he was going to be happy even when graduation has happened.

“Tell me Hanamaki, what’s going on your mind. Why did you stop hanging out with us? Do you hate gays?” he asked sincerely and Hanamaki flinches at the last question, not at all expecting Matsukawa to be so direct when they had done nothing but lag in their conversations.

“No,” he doesn’t hesitate in his answers; he picks up his head to look at Matsukawa who was staring back at him intently. “No, that’s not it. What Iwaizumi is or not, it isn’t about him.”

“Then what is it about?”

Hanamaki’s fingers start to turn white around the knuckles from how tight he was clutching on to them. He bites his lower lip, actually afraid to tell Matsukawa his true feelings about this who friend thing he constantly worries about. He might think it’s stupid, even tell Hanamaki it was stupid. When Hanamaki reminds himself of the promise even he feels kinda of dumb about it.

But there was seriously no other way for this conversation to go. If he got up and left, he can say bye to the three people he made buddies with, and if he stays quiet, than this atmosphere was only going to get tenser than it already is.

Roi was sound asleep and hasn’t made any sort of movement; his parents were going to pick him up at the end of the day. While Iwaizumi had to walk home, both his mother and father work until very late so it was up to Oikawa to walk him there. That is if he comes back from his girlfriend, which the two already knew he would.

Hanamaki could spill; Matsukawa was the only one listening as a matter of fact. He smiles, looking to the left before pushing his chair into a direction where he could face Matsukawa better. He can do it, it’s this easy, and again, no one was listening but him..

“Don’t you ever think that making friends is kinda pointless?” he doesn’t look straight at the middle blocker, always afraid that if he ever makes eye contact with him, he might chicken out of this conversation.

“Because, it’s just they come and then they go, forgetting about you and everything. They say they’ll text you, that they’ll hang out as much as possible, but once it’s been a week or two, they’re gone. They found someone else to replace you, to fill in the hole. Or maybe it’s because the other person is like, ten thousand times better than you.” He continues to avoid contact with Matsukawa, gripping his wrist, afraid that if he doesn’t he’ll start waving his arms around hysterically.

“That you’re just as replaceable as a fucking hair tie, that the relationship that you thought was this unforgettable one, turns out to be just a fucking lie to the other person.” He bends his head, looking about ready to let a few tears out, because the overwhelming feeling of it all coming out shakes him to his core.

“That it means nothing in the end, and it fucking sucks because I care, I always cared, and to know someone else thinks it’s something stupid something to forget about, fuck, then what’s the fucking point?”

He stops there, his hand glides to his bicep, gripping it tightly, Matsukawa watches with concern when Hanamaki shakes a bit, tremors all over his torso, and even his foot is tapping on the ground, anxiously waiting for him to say something.

Matsukawa sighs, leaning back into his chair, his long legs spread about, and his arms fall between them. “Hanamaki, do you not want to be our friends?”

“I do!” he sobs, wiping his eyes with his school uniform’s blazer. “It’s just, what if, what if you guys don’t feel the same? Am I just wasting my time again?” he’s sobbing gets muffled by his arm, but Matsukawa understands everything perfectly.

 “That’s not true.” Matsukawa whispers back to his friends, stretching out his arm and taking Hanamaki’s own away from his face, “That is never true, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and me, we love you Hanamaki, even if it’s just been a few weeks, it feels like we’ve known one another for years, including you.”

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa have known one another for years.” His cries make his words confusing to understand, with the clogged nose, and the salty tears streaming into his mouth. Matsukawa only laughs at his behavior.

“You’re right, but I mean me to Iwaizumi, you to Oikawa, Oikawa to me, and Iwaizumi to you, it doesn’t matter who it is or what happens, we’ll never forgot one another, ever, period.” He pulls Hanamaki, up from his chair, as he stands up as well, he drags Hanamaki to his body and the sobbing teen follows reluctantly, colliding to Matsukawa’s chest lightly.

“No matter what happens Takahiro, no matter where we’ll go in life, I’m never going to forget you.” He pushes Hanamaki’s head closer towards him, letting the male cry, “besides, weren’t you happy? With the days you spent with us? Didn’t you laugh with us, joke, and cried with us? You saw how real it was, so you should know, this is a team that’s never going to forget.”

“Iwa-chan!” A cheerful voice breaks Iwaizumi from his daydreaming, he looks away from the window to see that class was finally over and Oikawa, with Matsukawa and Hanamaki were waiting for him just outside his classroom, “You know daydreaming isn’t going to get you into the same university as me!”

“Who says I wanna go with you?” Iwaizumi mutters, shutting his note books and sticking his papers into a text book, sliding everything into his bag. He stands up and looks around, making sure he isn’t forgetting anything out of the ordinary.

“Hm?” Oikawa hums, not quiet hearing what Iwaizumi had to say, but the ace spiker only shakes the setter off, telling him it was nothing, he doesn’t want to deal with aspect of them not going to the same school next year.

“Even if we go to different universities, you best be believing we living together.” Hanamaki claims, picking a hole in his strawberry milk, offering some for Matsukawa before taking a sip for himself.

“Best be believing I ain’t living with Oikawa’s shit.” Matsukawa recoils and the setter only complains to them both about how he would be an excellent roommate.

“Best be shutting the fuck up.” Iwaizumi mutters as well, knowing that this won’t end until they get to the changing rooms. And he seriously doesn’t want to deal with that at the moment.

The three of them don’t stop with their “best be” even with Iwaizumi’s warning, but in reality Iwaizumi has the entire patience in world to deal with them, and to see how they’re not going to go to the same universities but live together, he’ll still have his sanity together.

And everyone was going to be alright, even if fighting starts up, they’ll pull through.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a really good fic honestly, I might delete it after my confidence waves down, I wanna try better when I'm in full health.


End file.
